Jessica Wayne
by JessicaWayne
Summary: Jessica Wayne, the slutty girl next door, friend of the golden trio, finds herself thrust back into the past where she attracts the attention of a certain blond haired Slytherin. Toys, threesomes, moresomes, gangbangs, anything else i can think of.


Jessica, the girl next door, who's really a horny slut on the inside just waiting to come out, finds herself thrown from her times as the best friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, to the time of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettegrew. Things get messy when she meets seventh year, Lucius Malfoy who just loves his little, slutty toy. Toys, gangbangs, bondage, threesomes, any other I can come up with. Send me an email and click on the review button below if you have anything you want me to add.

The names Jessica, Jessica Wayne, I guess I should explain a few things. First, I'm a fifteen year old Gryffindor. I'll be entering my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.

Yes, close your jaw, I said witchcraft and wizardry. I a witch, which I learned on my eleventh birthday six years ago, when I got my Hogwarts letter. I'm what's called a muggle-born, and to some people, a mudblood.

In the wizardry world, pure bloods, though born to magical parents, think their superior to all others. They make me sick sometimes. But my best friend, Ron, is a pure blood but unlike some pure bloods, he doesn't care about blood purity although others cough: Draco Malfoy: cough, would call him a blood traitor.

There are half-bloods, a child born of a magical parent and a muggle parent, just like my best friend Harry Potter.

There are squibs which are the exact opposite of muggle borns. Squibs are children born to magical parents but have no magic themselves. There's a guy named Flitch who works at my school that's a squib.

And finally, there's what me and my best friend, Hermione Granger are, Muggle-borns. We were born to muggle, people without magic, parents but we were somehow born with magic.

Witches and Wizards live in secret all over the muggle and wizardry world. Only muggles who marry or parent a witch or wizard knows of their existence.

I was always called a freak when I was little, as most muggle born children are, because none of the other children would bother to understand you. Like why all this weird stuff happens whenever I was angry or upset.

Anyway, unlike Hermione, when people call me a mudblood, I laugh and shake it off…trying to forget the feeling of desire inside.

When I first entered Hogwarts, there was this whole fiasco with a stone that ended up with Harry in the hospital wing but don't worry, we all made it out. In our second year, Hermione, I, and a few other unlucky muggle-born students were…we were like paralyzed because this huge snake was roaming through the pipes of Hogwarts.

Our third year, I made friends with our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin and an escape convict, Sirius Black. We learned Sirius was innocent and really didn't kill thirteen muggles and a wizard named Peter with one spell. No, Peter Pettegrew did that himself. May he rot for sentencing in innocent man to hell.

Fourth year, Harry almost died, but a seventh year Hufflepuff boy named Cedric did. Fifth year was the last year Sirius saw life for he died protecting Harry. It was horrifying and I will never forget the hero he was.

About twenty years before us, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Harry's dad, James, had been the best of friends Hogwarts ever saw. Sadly, that friendship was doomed to end. Peter was a traitor who was the reason Harry was orphaned. Harry couldn't live with Sirius, Peter, or Remus, because Sirius was in jail for a wrongful crime that he never got a trial to. Remus was a werewolf and by law, was not allow caring, yet alone raising an infant. And Peter was thought dead but had really been living as a rat like the rat he was.

"Jessica!" my mom called from the kitchen. I was sitting out back under the large shady tree. "Can you come help me in the kitchen!"

"Coming!" I yelled and stood up, savoring the heat of summer. When I got back to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be long before it would start to freeze and then snow.

I was about five foot and five inches tall. At only fifteen, I was developing pretty quickly. I wore black flip flops and tight blue jean pants. They were tight about my butt area and flared out near my ankles. I also had a black diamond studded belt, fake diamonds of course, I wasn't in a rich family. My black tank top was thin so you could see my white bra straps on my shoulders, and my chest was out because I was standing up straight instead of slouching. Anyone could see I had a large D size breasts, surprisingly since I _was_ only fifteen but whatever. My mom told me to blame my grandmother, her mom. My brown hair that flowed just passed my shoulders was now tied in a tight ponytail on top of my head and my eyes were a soft coco colored brown.

I walked into the kitchen, washed my hands, pulled on the spare apron and started to help my mom. Of course, I told her, my dad, and my little sister, Alice, that Hogwarts was an okay school full of magic and excitement. Alice was seven but dying to know if she would get her Hogwarts letter when she turned eleven. I could never tell my family about my adventures or after my first year, I would have never been allowed back.

Alice, like I said, was seven, and she had short orange hair and green eyes. We didn't look like siblings because of that but if you looked close enough, you can see a few matching features. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table coloring.

Finally, we finished cooking dinner and by the time dad got home from work, we were ready to eat the meal.

"Hey squirt, where are you going?" my dad asked, as I picked up my empty plate and placed it in the sink.

"Oh, I was just thinking of taking a hot bath before bed," I yawned. Hogwarts started next week and I couldn't wait to find out what dangers we would face this year. But I guess I would even give up my magic if I had too, to have Sirius back. He was Harry's godfather and I knew they both loved the other very much. And Remus to. They deserved to have a family together, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

After getting my nightclothes, a pair of long soft pants and an old shirt my dad had from when he was in college, and my almost see through black underwear, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly turned on the hot water of the tub and added bubbles.

Pulling off my tank top and letting it drop to the floor, I kicked off my jeans and reached behind me to undo the claps of my bra, I freed my large breasts and tossed the bra on the floor with the rest of my cloths. I pushed my underwear off my curls and down my long legs for it to join the others. Pulling my brown hair into a bun, I groaned as I stepped into the water and sat down.

I pulled my hands over my head and stretched like a car, relaxing in the warm water, turning it off so it wouldn't overflow although it was close. I sighed and moaned, sinking deeper into the water so only my head was visible above the bubbles.

I closed my eyes peacefully and went to stretch my arms again, only to gasp as waves of pleasure traveled down my spine. On my way to stretch, my sharp nails had instead scratched my left nipple. The nub hardened slightly. I sunk into the water more where it was just touching my chin and slowly, I raised my hand again and pinched the flesh. I clenched my teeth shut as I rolled the flesh between my fingers, pinching it so hard I was surprised I didn't start bleeding.

When I decided it was hard enough, since the tit was perky and standing straight up, I traveled to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment until it was the same.

Hmm, that felt nice. Maybe it would had felt better if I was laid out on a bed or pushed down on a desk and some guy had my hands held above my head as he sucked on my nipples. Ooh, how about multiple guys. I bet it would give me some pleasure at being fucked from my pussy and from my ass…at the same time.

Growing curious, I traveled my finger lightly over my skin, towards the curls below and pinched something below. I'm not sure what I did, all I know is I bucked my hips and wanted to do it again.

However, before I could, someone knocked on the door and the handle moved. "Sissy! Are you done yet!" Alice called. Jessica sat straight up in the tub and grabbed a rag, quickly washing herself.

"Um…almost!" Jessica called, glad she had started to keep the door locked when she was in here. She dried herself off in a hurry and quickly dressed herself. Her nipples had soften but was still a little hard, she was just glad that it couldn't be seen through the shirt.

Opening the door, she patted her little sister on the head as she passed, just relieved not to have been caught. But that was some pleasure she had given herself. Glorious pleasure that she wanted again.

Stepping into her room, she closed the door and climbed into the bed, under the thick covers like she always did. If someone walked in, they would only see a bundle under the blankets.

As soon as she was under the safely of the covers, she returned to slipping a hand under the shirt that seemed to shallow her and started her abuse on her nipples again.

Once rock hardened, she decided not to risk her parents walking in since they didn't want her locking her door, and she fell asleep with a slightly wet pussy, and hardened to the peak nipples.

The next morning, Jessica awoke to discover her wet problem, and her nipples were no longer hard which a good thing most likely.

Dressing in similar clothes from yesterday, she hopped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate her mother had just set up.

"Good, you're awake, Jessica. There's a package for you on the counter. It arrived early this morning and I didn't want to wake you," she said. One thing about her parents, they respected her privacy and didn't go through her stuff.

A package for me? "Thanks mom," Jessica said, feeling confused. Who would send her a package? Picking up the small box, she saw there was no return address, just her name written in block letters. **JESSICA WAYNE FALLEN.**

"I'm going to open this in my room," she said, grabbing an apple. Chomping on it, she tucked the box under her arm and closed her bedroom door behind her. She sat on her bed criss cross style and expecting the box, she didn't see anything wrong with it. Just in case, she checked her pocket to make sure her wand was in there. Since fourth year, she made sure to carry it with her always.

So she took a breath and pulled open the box. Inside was a small clear container. She picked it out, opened it up, and let whatever was inside drop in her hand.

Her eyebrows creased as confusion set it. It looked like a time turner. It was an hourglass with purple sand inside.

"Sissy!" Alice yelled from below startled her and she dropped it on her carpeted floor and it rolled under her bed. Knowing what damage a time turner could bring, she worked quick to lean over her bed and pulled it out only to find something startling.

The glass was cracked and small bits of sand fell out. Unsure what this meant, she suddenly got dizzy and all was black.


End file.
